Happier Than I Imagined
by ninjanums
Summary: Ron and Hermione go to Harrys for dinner. Follow up to Can He Make You Happy? Second in the 'Happy' series.


**A/n: So here we are. This is the one shot follow up to _Can He Make You Happy_? I'm thinking of making it a mini series of one shots and chapter fics. Hmmm. It's about 3 weeks after _Can He Make You Happy_? Enjoy.**

Ginny laid the cutlery on the table, adjusting one of the forks. She didn't understand why she was so worried it was after all only Ron and Hermione.

Harry was in the kitchen cooking. She would never have plugged him as the domestic type but he wasn't a half bad cook. They'd been together for three weeks now. Spending most of their free time at Harry's house. Getting to know each other again.

Tonight was Harry's monthly dinner with Ron and Hermione at his place. Once a month Harry would have the two of them round and cook for them. It was an ongoing arrangement that they'd had for years. Despite the fact that they still spent most of their time together both in work and out. Ginny thought it was silly but nice that they still did it.

Tonight was the first time Ginny would be at one of their dinners. Tonight they were coming out as it were.

Over the past three weeks they had kept their relationship a secret. Wanting to be certain about things before they told anyone. They decided a couple of days ago that they would tell Ron and Hermione tonight. Being closest to them they should be the first to know.

Ginny sighed, content that the table looked fine, she walked into the kitchen. Harry was stood over the stove stirring something in a saucepan.

"All set." Ginny said walking up behind him wrapping her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Argh, I don't know why I'm so nervous. It's only Ron and Hermione. I mean what are they going to say?"

Harry put the spoon down and turned to face her putting his arms around her, kissing her forehead.

"They are going to say that they're happy for us. That it's taken us long enough. And Ron will say that he'll kill me if I hurt you again."

Ginny laughed.

"Yeah, that sounds like Ron."

"It'll be fine." Harry told her with a reassuring smile. "Too late to back out now. They'll be here any minute."

"Hmm, I'm just going to pop to the bathroom." She said disappearing through the door once again.

Harry stirred the sauce again, taking it off the hob when he heard a knock on the door.

"Coming." He called, approaching the door.

Taking a deep breath he reached out and opened it.

"Hello." He said greeting his two best friends.

"Hi mate." Ron said shaking Harrys hand as he walked through. Hermione giving him a short hug and kiss on the cheek, saying "Hello Harry."

Hermione handed Harry a bottle of wine as they walked down the hallway.

"I'll go open this, sit down." Harry said motioning towards the living room and heading back to the kitchen.

He returned to the living room with four full glasses floating in front of him.

"Harry where did you learn to count?" Ron asked grabbing his glass as it floated towards him. "There's only three of us. I knew you could be dense sometimes but-"

He stopped as Ginny appeared at the door frame.

"No Ronald, there are four of us tonight." She said taking a seat next to Harry. Harry took a hold of her hand as she reached for her glass of wine held in mid air.

"You? And You? Are-?" Ron spluttered. Looking from on to the other.

"I think I best check on the food." Harry said standing up and placing his wine glass on the coffee table.

"Yes I think I'll join you." Ginny said not wanting to be left alone with her brother and future sister-in-law at that moment, she followed him out of the room leaving a confused Ron and a Hermione with a rather annoying knowing expression on her face.

Ginny started giggling as soon as they reached the kitchen.

"Well that was amusing." She said leaning in and giving Harry a light kiss on the lips.

"Indeed. And the food's ready. Do you want to go and tell them and I'll bring it through."

Ginny went back to the living room

"Dinners ready," she said picking up Harry and her glasses off of the coffee table and walking across to the dining table on the far side of the large room.

They'd just sat down when Harry walked back into the living room four large plates suspended in front of him.

"Oh this looks so good Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. Looking at the food as it came to rest in front of her.

"Always the tone of surprise." Harry said smiling at her as he took a seat next to Ginny. "It tastes as good as it looks by the way." He added, "So you best tuck in before it gets cold."

Ron picked up his knife and fork but didn't start eating. It was a most unusual event.

"How long have you two been back together? What happened to Ryan? What's going on? Why don't we know about it?" He asked.

"Ron," Hermione said placing a hand on his arm. "Come on they're allowed a private life."

"No she's my sister and he's supposed to be my best mate. He's told me just nearly everything that's happened in his day to day life since he was eleven. Yet he forgot to mention the insignificant detail of him being back with my sister." Ron ranted quite irrationally. "And _she_ forgot to mention that she wasn't seeing the guy she's been with for the best part of a year."

"Ron mate. No one knows. We wanted to be certain about it. About us. Before we let anyone know. You two are the first to find out." Harry said taking a sip of wine from the glass in front of him.

"I- Oh. Ok." Ron said, finally tucking into his food.

"And in answer to your question," Ginny started. "We've been together for about three weeks. After drunkenly kissing each other at your engagement party. We both realised that we still had feelings for each other. That we were both idiots and had just assumed that the other was over us without actually talking about it."

"So we talked about it." Harry said. "When we were sober of course." He added smiling at Ginny.

"Yes. I realised I wasn't happy with Ryan and that I still loved Harry. I knew that I wanted to be with him. Had all along and I couldn't lie to Ryan and pretend that he was the one that I wanted. So I broke it off with him. Incidentally I haven't heard anything from him since we broke up, nothing."

"I'm happy for you." Hermione said, "It took you long enough. What?" She said as Harry and Ginny looked at each other and laughed.

"That's exactly what Harry said you would say." Ginny said still laughing.

"I know you too well." Harry said putting an arm around Ginny.

"Well, yes I suppose you do. I knew you two would get back together eventually. Once you both got over your stubbornness and actually talked to each other for longer than two seconds." Hermione continued smiling.

"Aren't we forgetting something here?" Harry said.

"What?" Ron asked confused.

"The food." Harry said laughing. "I didn't slave over a hot stove all day for you not to eat it."

The rest of the meal passed in polite conversation. Half an hour later their plates cleared Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny went into the sitting room all cradling their forth glass of wine.

"-And then Harry went to him 'do yo know who I am?" Seriously I nearly died from not laughing, I couldn't believe that Harry would say that. I mean come on." Ron laughed.

"Ron I thought we weren't going to talk about that. Ever." Harry said from across the room.

"Aww come on Harry, I think it's funny."Ginny said from beside him.

"Well in that case," Harry leaned in and kissed her, "it's ok."

"Look guys I've told you. Harry I don't mind you dating my little sister, just don't go kissing her and stuff in front of me."

"Yeah cos that's different to me having to watch you snogging Hermiones face off." Ginny retorted.

"Well, erm, yeah, I think so." Ron replied.

"Ron, you can be such an idiot sometimes." Hermione said. "But I love you anyways." She added.

"You do know that I'll hurt you if you hurt her again, don't you?" Ron asked.

Harry and Ginny started laughing again.

"You said that he'd say that." Ginny said to Harry.

"I know. As if I'd be stupid enough to do that again. I value the continued existence of my testicles." Harry said laughing again.

"As long as your both happy." Hermione said.

"We are." Ginny said absolutely beaming, "I'm Happier than I imagined."

**A/n: Hope you liked. If so you know what to do.**


End file.
